They'd Never Like Me
by Nain
Summary: Pure, unadulterated, Ron/Hermione fluff. ^_^ There's such a lack of these stories recently. Ending isn't great, I know. R/R!


Out to Lunch  
  
A/N: Honestly, I have no idea where I came up with this plot. I know it kind of stinks, but Flaming Potatoes will not be tolerated. GO AWAY, H/Hers!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blows a raspberry* THHBBBTTT! *gets hit by the Flaming Potatoes* Oh! Ow! Shoot! That huuurts! *cries*  
  
It was the middle of an especially boring History of Magic class, and Hermione was staring at Ron in a sort of dreamy trance. A minute later she snapped out of it and stared around the class to make sure nobody had been watching. Most everyone was slumped over - half of them were asleep, and half of them were doing something to pass the time; Lavender Brown was painting her nails hot pink, and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were playing wizard chess on a portable chessboard. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. If anyone had caught her staring at Ron...!  
  
Hermione sighed again, this time in a hopelessly confused state. She never acted this way, especially not over any boy. But lately she had been acting so strangely. She started to sigh again, but stopped in mid-sigh. She also never sighed. So instead of sighing next, she gave a groan.  
  
Her groan, unfortunately, roused Ron from his nap. He yawned, picked up his quill, and scribbled something on a piece of parchment.   
  
What's Binns been droning on about?  
  
Hermione couldn't help grinning a little bit. Ron was so lazy. She wrote him back on the other side of the parchment.  
  
Maybe if you'd been awake, you would know.  
  
Ron scowled at what Hermione had written, and scribbled something underneath Hermione's neat handwriting.  
  
Who ever stays awake in this class besides you?  
  
Hermione drew a breath and sighed (A/N: God, what is with her obsessive sighing??). Ron was right. She was the only one awake. She peeked over past Ron at Harry, who was snoring lightly, his head on the desk. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat at Ron, who gave an elated smirk.  
  
"All right, Class," said Professor Binns, casting a dreary look around the classroom. "Hand in two feet of parchment about the Manticore Wrangling of 1865. Due by Monday."  
  
Finally! was the thought that radiated from every student's head. Wearily the class woke from their naps and left for Potions. Hermione cast one last look at Ron, but turned away quickly. For the sake of repetition, she sighed. He'd never like her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was the middle of an especially boring History of Magic class, and Ron was asleep. Hermione was sitting next to Ron, and gave a loud groan that roused Ron from his sleep. Ron yawned and stretched his arms, but Professor Binns didn't seem to notice; he went right on talking about the Manticore Wrangling of 1865.  
  
Ron snuck a peek at Hermione, and thought about how pretty she was. He hated Malfoy for making Hermione think that she wasn't gorgeous, because she was. And she rarely wore makeup, so her look was her own.   
  
Ron scribbled a note to Hermione, asking what the professor had been saying. Hermione wrote her usual cryptic reply about how he should have been awake. Ron scowled. She may be beautiful, but she can be so annoying! He wrote back asking who ever stayed awake in History of Magic besides her. Looking around, she shrugged her shoulders in defeat, rolling her eyes as Ron smirked.  
  
"All right, Class," said Professor Binns, casting a dreary look around the classroom. "Hand in two feet of parchment about the Manticore Wrangling of 1865. Due by Monday."  
  
Finally! was the thought that radiated from every student's head. Wearily the class woke from their naps and left for Potions. Ron cast a look at Hermione, but turned away quickly. In an uncharacteristic fashion, he sighed. She'd never like him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ron looked at Hermione again. He had to do it. He walked over to her, his heart pounding like a jackhammer.  
  
"Um... Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked at him apprehensively. "What is it?"  
  
"Do...do you want to go with me to lunch? At Hogsmeade this weekend?" He blushed, and his ears turned the shade of red that was the trademark of the Weasley family. "We could go to the Black Cat. I know it's your favorite restaurant."  
  
Hermione grinned at Ron."Really? I...I mean, sure."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, grinned at her in reply, and said one word. "Great." 


End file.
